


painful discovery

by daisy_chains



Series: Merlin Fics [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: In case you don't know the ep well enough to have realized this, the last thing Merlin says is exactly what Freya said when she had been cornered by Halig & co.Alright, so Merlin never actually saw Freya get injured, only afterward, which means he didn't know Arthur was the one who killed her. This is my take on it.





	painful discovery

“And the beast?” At the king’s question, Merlin bites back a growl, anger bubbling in his chest at someone calling _Freya_ a beast, no matter what her curse forced her to transform into night after night.

“Gone, sire. It fled after being wounded.” Arthur’s not quite frown and clenched fists could easily be mistaken for displeasure at his father’s reprimands, but it’s _off_ in a way Merlin can’t place. 

Still, Merlin is far too caught up in his own grieved mind to ponder on Arthur’s strange behavior. The king’s dismissal can’t come soon enough. 

⁋

“The bastet,” Arthur begins sometime later, tracing circles on his desk with his thumb. “She - before she transformed, she was… afraid.”

Hand stilling in its polishing of the prince’s chestplate, Merlin scoffs lightly. “I can’t imagine why.”

“No, that’s not what I -” He cuts off with a groan and lifts his head to scowl at his servant. “She seemed just as afraid _for_ us as she was _of_ us.”

 _Please stop_ , Merlin begs, throat constricting painfully. 

“And she asked for us to let her go,” the prince continues, too ensnared in his own thoughts to notice any strange behavior on his servant’s part. “I almost did, actually. Can you believe that? I’m still not sure I believe it myself. But then she transformed and killed Halig and -”

 _Please no, I don’t want to hear this_. The chestplate slides onto the floor.

“I think I wounded her - it - _whatever_ she turned into -”

Merlin staggers to his feet, color draining from his face as he stares at the prince in horror. 

“Merlin?” 

He wants to leave, run, escape, but his feet don’t cooperate. In the time he’s made it two steps toward the door, Arthur is there, grabbing Merlin’s arm, calling his name again.

“Please let me go,” he says, voice a whisper. Arthur recoils, taking a few steps backward, away from the servant. He doesn’t protest as Merlin flees the room, door slamming shut behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know the ep well enough to have realized this, the last thing Merlin says is exactly what Freya said when she had been cornered by Halig & co.
> 
> Alright, so Merlin never actually saw Freya get injured, only afterward, which means he didn't know Arthur was the one who killed her. This is my take on it.


End file.
